


Capturing Heartbeats

by RulerOfCats



Series: The Fates [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Death, F/M, Family, Friendship, Historic, Political, Pre-Canon, Romance, Warring states period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfCats/pseuds/RulerOfCats
Summary: Sana Kumiko has seen empires rise and fall back into the abysmal nothingness of its own ashes. One would think a woman as old as she is would have more than a few ambitious goals and have millions of stories to tell of her adventures.However, in a world of apathy and hate, she has been running from one foe all her life. It stalks her, follows her, and seeks to ultimately destroy her. In a world of apathy and hate, one would think that a girl who can never die has little else to fear.However, when one's enemy is themselves, then death is hardly the worst thing imaginable.OC/Madara OC/Tobirama Not a love triangle!
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Fates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719502
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**1**  
༻❁༺  
**Capturing Spies**

  
  
_"The past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it."_

**— Rafiki, The Lion King**

**SHE AWOKE TO THE SMELL OF BURNING BODIES.** The black smoke filled the sky in an array of grey and darkness that blocked out the sun. From what she remembered, it had been a long time since she'd seen the sky clear of smoke. Everyday, there it was, filling the air and covering the bright blue sky. It wasn't out of the question to grow apathetic to the sight of smoke, but Senna always rather enjoyed the haze and the way it would slither past the clouds.

More than that, the length of the war made the air fill with the delectable taste of disparity of which she had an easy time taking advantage. Senna held up her palm against the wood as she closed her eyes to take a feel for the tremors of his shaking body as he remained gagged and bound.

"I feel apologetic for this," Senna whispered, glancing over to the two girls in the owl and fox masks. "You are certain you saw him at the border?"

"Separated from the pack, mistress," the fox assured her, causing Senna's lips to curl. "I believe the Hagoromo clan was traveling due east."

"Well, we can't have that," Senna turned her gaze back towards the Senju spy. There was a deep amusement in the girl's eyes as she knelt down near his trembling figure. "Did you see anything important?"

He continued to tremble, his skin glistening with sweat and pain clouding his eyes. The table was covered in a thick crust of blood that made Senna's lips curl up once again. The fox surely knew well on how to make the most of a dagger. Regardless, peeling off nails was not Senna's ideal choice for torture.

The man still refused to talk, and Senna had to admire the conviction to remain true to his misguided ideals. "Do you want to know a secret?"

Even through the fear, the Senju spy still made it obvious that he was listening to her every word. Senna watched the way he would flex his hands, as if he were still testing out their movability as if he could attempt to send circulation back down so he could fight. Senna made a note to break his precious fingers. She smiled again. The woman in the owl mask took a step forward, motioning if she may talk. Senna nodded her head. "I feel I am better use on the border. We have reason to believe one spy might have escaped."

Senna moved her gaze back to the Senju hostage with a tilt of her head. "Is that right? Well, I'll tell you my secret then, Senju-san. I loath spies. The last one we caught I had executed on the spot. Do you know why I have allowed you to live?"

"Kill me," the Senju ordered, but the pain was deep in his eyes that told her that he didn't want to die. Senna knelt down so she could rest her head near the table where he was strapped.

"You are rather brave. I will tell you a secret. I too am afraid of death," she told him in a whisper. "So for that reason, I will spare you the lack in details of being vague. I'm going to be straight forward with what I am to do with you if you decide to be secretive on what you and your partner do and do not know." Senna sent him another innocent glance. "I am going to do this slowly. You understand. Fukurō. Please dispatch a team to catch the wandering Senju. With the mountains, I doubt he's made back to his clan. Fox, please administer the next step."

The woman in the owl mask only bowed and disappeared with a swift teleportation Jutsu. Meanwhile, the fox took her time to unravel a scroll, unsealing it and allowing a wide variety of vials of liquids and other concoctions that filled the room with a pungent scent. Senna glanced back towards the Senju spy.

Senna grabbed a vial of a black liquid, nearing it to the man's face. "This is the venom of a very special snake that only roams the deserts of the far away Wind country. When administered through your circulatory system, you will slowly lose the ability to move even the tips of your fingers. You will neither be able to use Jutsu no fight back. Please understand that you will be able to feel pain. Also know that if you are not given an antidote within nine hours, your nervous system will shut down and die. This is the death that will await you."

His eyes were hard, his lips set in a firm line. "Then all I must do is wait nine hours and you, lady bitch of the shadows, will know nothing."

Senna's gentle eyes were back, casting a sadistic shine through their connected gazes. "Senju-san, I am confident that after what my little fox does to you, before those nine hours are up, you will be begging to die early and we will know everything."

Senna turned towards the fox with a stern gaze, but a lazy smile. The fox bowed her head.

"I want to know all about the recent attacks of merchant ships to the Fire nation, the closing in of Senju armies around the Daimyō, and every bad memory you've ever had, Senju-san. Nine hours is a long time. I am confident that you will not last two."

"Confidence of an Uchiha. How unsurprising that your clan knows only arrogance!" Senju said, and Senna smiled again.

"I am not an Uchiha, Senju-san, but my stake in the nation is currently aligned. If you'll excuse me." Senna bowed with her same smile, and when the door closed behind her, she heard the first of many screams.

━━━༻♛༺━━━

The Owl, or Fukurōas some knew her, was tasked with retrieving the boy who had escaped her clutches prior. She, like many of her clan, was a well trained tracker due to the keen eyes that could see a great distance. When perched upon the trees, she could spot the far away signs of smoke. It didn't take long to stick the landing and perch up from the trees. She could vaguely sense her Chakra of her clone finally deactivate. With that, her memories of Senna's orders filtered into her mind as she heard the footsteps not far.

It was only fitting, with her current abilities, that she be chosen for the stand alone mission. Fukurō quickened her pace, finding the signs of a campfire on the ground. It looked to have been put out and smothered in a rush. From where she touched with the tips of her fingers, Fukurō could still feel the heat from the fire. She glanced up, hearing yet another sound of footsteps.

She could tell the ninja was attempting to be stealthy, but she and her clan had physical senses stronger than most humans. That being said, it was difficult to sneak up on her. Still, she could at the very lease discern that she was not alone. Just as she was to jump back into the trees, she narrowly avoided a blast of strong fire that was not at all stealthy or resembling that of a sneak attack.

"Ah," Fukurō whispered, her eyes narrow as she stared through the slits in her mask. She saw the Senju man, however, at his back were two others with similar clan attire of green armor. "How unfortunate."

"Kill her," the Senju she had spent the last half a day chasing around. She glanced through the trees, getting a feel for the wind rushing through her hair.

Slowly, the owl smiled from beneath her mask as she held up her hands and all the men paused. Their blades were drawn, as if to attack her in unison. Their hands trembled as they tried to move, tried to attack, tried and failed.

"I am sorry," the owl whispered, closing her hand into a fist as two men dropped down to his knees. "I only need one."

The man took a step back, glancing in horror as his two teammates had fallen down. The girl hadn't touched either, and he felt his blood run cold as his legs moved without his consent towards her.

"The funny thing is," the owl masked girl said, her eyes still a vibrant black from beneath her mask. "Bloodline ability is an ironic name for a family trait to control blood."

The Senju got to his knees in front of the girl, still struggling to move against whatever force had controlled him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and he noticed the skin of her hands were pale as if she were made from the white of a cloud. They trembled, as if she were close to joining him on the ground. He saw nothing else as his vision ran black and he toppled over on the ground.

The owl let out a deep breath, running her gaze over the rest of the forest as she knew she was too close to a Senju camp if those two had joined the spy to meet up. With that in mind, she tied the man up with strong rope, and threw him over her Chakra enhanced shoulder. She took a deep breath before she jumped back into the trees.

━━━༻♛༺━━━

"Come on, don't be that way," Senna said, holding out her hand as her elbows rested against the table.

"You cheated," he repeated, but she only continued to hold out her hand for him to drop the money into her palm.

"Don't you trust me?" she replied with a forming frown, as if he had just insulted her. Her chestnut hair rested in an intricate braid over her shoulder, tiny flowers embedded in between the loops. Even her makeup was done in a way to inspire innocence.

"Not as far as I can throw you," he replied, getting ready to stand up as he slammed down the cards onto the table. Her back straightened and her expression turned more amused.

"I'm not sure how I should take that. On one hand, you might be implying that I am fat," her fingers drummed against the table while her narrowed eyes glinted with the bright hazel color of her irises. "On the other hand, you might be truly implying that I would cheat so dishonorably. Miyamoto-san, you have hurt my feelings."

"Your feelings?" Miyamoto let out a raspy laugh from the back of his throat, likely remembering a time when the girl had nearly dismembered his balls during one of his many drunken escapes in her bedchambers. "You lie. If you weren't a woman-" his voice was crisp and cutting, causing her lips to once more quirk up.

"I am sure if I were a man, you would take out that knife you have so 'skillfully' hidden in your arm guard?" Senna stood, standing up and walking over towards where he had stood. She ran her fingers up his arm, her eyes down casted as her pink lips looked all the more inviting to oncoming eyes. Her voice began to drop into a lull, almost as if she were hypnotizing him slowly. "Maybe you will use the other three concealed kunai you have hidden in your boots and in that secret pocket you have tucked under your shirt?" Her hand traced up his waist, taking a feel to the weapon as his eyes glazed over.

He didn't speak, and if he did, Senna would take a bet that nothing intelligible would transcribe from his thoughts to his mouth. She met his gaze once more, her face not moving while he had already began to duck his head nearer so their lips were only centimeters apart. He couldn't help but allow his lids to drop as he lazily remembered just how delicious she tasted or the way her breasts had kneaded from underneath his touch.

"Do you want to know a secret, Miyamoto-san?" Her voice lowered to a lull, watching his head nod up and down quickly. Her lips spread into a smile as she placed her hand against the back of his neck and maneuvered to the side so she could slam his head into the wooden table. A few of the clansmen and other soldiers in the tavern turned their heads to look at the scene before shrugging and going back to drinking. "I've seen how you fight on the battle, dear. I may be a woman, but you're the one who can't tell when he's betting on a losing hand."

She saw him clutching his nose that was now gushing with blood while his bright eyes stared up at her from on his knees.

"Now, why don't you do something useful and pay me. Otherwise, I might have to start counting." She knelt down next to him, and watched as his eyes glazed over with humiliation and anger.

"You bitch," he attempted to pull out one of his hidden weapons only to watch her dangle all of them in front of his face.

"Oh no, here you are with zero weapons," she said with a laugh as the squatting position she remained in began to grow uncomfortable. "And here I am with four. See. We're counting. Now, I count that you owe me 3000 ryō. I did add an extra 1000 for my troubles."

"You think I'm going to pay a thief-"

Senna glanced up at one of the tables next to hers, staring at a buff man who wore his battle armor with pride. It likely still had Senju blood crusting the leather. "You don't mind a little blood, do you?"

"I don't give a fuck," he replied, and Senna grinned.

"Thank you," she said with a polite smile right before she stabbed Miyamoto's hand with his own dagger. It punctured right through and embedded in the hardwood floor. He let out an ear-piercing scream that didn't make a single person in the tavern so much as look over or stop drinking their alcohol. "If I take this out the wrong way, I think you might just lose a hand. And your dominant one at that. It looks like you are just going to have to teach lefty how to stroke at night, won't you?"

"I'll give you the money, just stop," he replied and her lips quirked up once more.

"See. I knew we could come to an agreement, Miyamoto-san," she said, holding out her hand once more. "3000 please."

 _It would be a shame,_ Senna thought as she counted the money, _to lose a relatively decent lover._ Then again, it was necessary to keep up her reputation, lest someone get the bright idea that she was forgiving. It took a long time to gather what she had, and she wasn't about to ruin it by letting someone openly disrespect her. She trailed her fingers against the man who had answered her question before, her eyes darting over the other men at the table.

"You all want to know something funny?" she said, her eyes batting up and down. "I didn't even cheat this time."

"Bad habits are unbecoming for a lady, Senna," the man stated, causing Senna to frown.

"Bad habits?" Senna thought back to the last person who told her she was getting sloppy. "I think not."

"We are fighting a war and losing men everyday," the man said, but couldn't hide the amusement in his gaze as he glanced between Miyamoto Keichi and Itadori Senna. "You are hardly helping."

"You are right. What was I thinking?" Senna's expression changed to one of shame as she turned herself back around so she could give Miyamoto Keichi one more glance."Tell you what, for your troubles I will allow you one more game and I promise I'll let you win."

Miyamoto gave her a look of what resembled loathing just before he stood back up with a stagger and walked out from the tavern, but not before spitting out one last threat. "I will have you repay this insult in blood." Senna turned back towards the two with shrug.

"You can't say I didn't try," she informed them.

"It's a wonder you still remain unmarked. You would think your husband would have tanned your hyde by now." The men laughed, although Senna didn't find it all too funny. She sat down against their table with a smile.

"Was that a chauvinistic way of asking if I was married?"

"Stick to your dancing, Itadori Senna. Talking ruins the work that those legs are going through," the man replied, causing a spur of laughter to overcrowd the table.

"Oho," she crossed her legs, her kimono folding in between her thighs as she rested her palms behind her. "Now if you wanted a moment of my time, all you had to do was ask."

"For a woman, you have quite the nerve," he muttered with a frown as he took a sip of his drink.

"I never asked your name," Senna leaned over, her eyes connecting with his.

"Bakuma Uchiha," he stated with a gruff scoff. "You'd think by now she would know my name."

"Why, Uchiha-san, are you saying you come to my performances often?" Senna whispered for only them to hear. Of course, she knew quite well of his name. However minor an occurrence was, she was always certain to remember it well.

"And after fourteen introductions, you would think you would remember," he told her, and her lips curled into a tiny smile.

"Must not have made much of an impression, Bakumi-san," she replied.

"Bakuma," he corrected with a sigh.

"No one cares what your name is, Bikimi," she replied.

"Now you're doing it on purpose," he muttered with a sigh. Bakuma Uchiha, one of five sons to Tajima Uchiha. So yes, she knew his clan and him quite intimately.

"Am I? You caught me. I find you rather intimidating, Uchiha-san. I am still just a woman at heart," Senna told him with a smile, hearing a chorus of chuckles from the men at the table. She recognized each one. Still, the one she took special notice of was one Hagoromo Ishida. There had been much talk of a new alliance between Hagoromo and Uchiha, and such an alliance would aid in pushing the conflict to Uchiha's side. Senna was only here for Hagoromo, and she caught his eye from the other side of the table. ****

_I could bare this much, if to only gather my pride at a later time,_ Senna thought as she held up her hand, her fingers running through her hair. She closed her eyes, her temper flaring below the surface. This was an act a woman must play in this loathsome society. She thought that maybe the world might have changed in the last four centuries at least, but men remained the same.

Still, Hagoromo enjoyed gambling, women, and banter, so she had to make an impression if only to gather him to her side. The alliance was important, and since she had her own desires at the end of this war, she wanted Uchiha victory. At the very least, for a little while.

She lifted her hand, brushing it against the loose bangs that framed her face as she felt a couple stares gather around the small sliver of skin that showed from beneath the slit of her robes. Her legs always were long, proving a nuisance when being fitted for new kimono. She had been tall for most of her life, making it easy to dance and sing for men.

"Maybe I should visit you later then," one man said, causing her brows to disappear into her bangs. She recognized him to as Shimura Medoki. That was an alliance that everyone expected since Shimura and Uchiha held a similar contempt. When the Sarutobi clan sent allies in the last battle to aid the Senju, many homes in Shimura lands were demolished. It was an unavoidable consequence for ambushing the Uchiha army stationed in the west, but it turned the Shimura clan ravenous for revenge.

Senna had heard the treaty had been signed in a haste for the next battle. She just hadn't expected Shimura troops to be sent to Kemuri so quickly. That could only mean they expected an attack and with the Daimyō stationed only a short trek away, it was only a matter of time before the clans attempt to appeal to the Daimyō for the finances to support their war.

The Fire Daimyō had stayed his hand for quite some time, funding only enough and in secret, for both clan to stay content with the way things were. Senna was unsatisfied with this arrangement since it meant the war would never truly come to any conclusion lest the Daimyō choose which clan to support financially. She knew that the man would be waiting until one clan made their victory more obvious. That being said, the Uchiha had to demolish and demoralize the Senju, or vice versa, for the Daimyō to finally pick a side.

"She's not a whore," Bakuma scolded, taking another drink of his ale. Shimura Medoki, who implied wishing to bed her, looked disappointed.

"You couldn't afford me if I was," Senna made sure to keep her own irritation out of her voice in order to give him a sultry smile. She was seen as the weaker sex, but she knew the moment she parted her legs, men would crouch down below her level for a glimpse. "I hear your brother got back from battle with some sad news. You have my condolences."

Bakuma's brows furrowed, much to Senna's delight. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh my, you don't know?" She tried not to laugh, but his expression almost broke her composure. "I suppose I could tell you, or you could wait to hear it from Madara Uchiha's own lips."

Bakuma grabbed her by the arm, dragging her outside as a hush fell upon the table. If she was capable of it, her arm would have likely been crushed from his steel grasp around her.

"Speak," he ordered, emitting the authority of a general.

She tore her arm from his grasp with a scowl etched onto her face. She fiddled with her sleeves, as her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Touch me like that again, and your family will lose another brother this week."

"You dare," he began, his eyes glistening with an anger that would have frightened a lesser person. Senna, however, had no fear from Bakuma or any of his brothers.

"I dare?" Senna stood up straight, her lazy gaze lit with shining amusement. "You should be thanking me. You last battle would have been a massacre if not for those reinforcements that saved you from the jaws of Sarutobi teeth."

Bakuma looked as if he wanted to break Senna's jaw, but he refrained himself and his hands remained limp at his sides. "Your work has been dully rewarded, Senna. Still, watch your tongue or I will have it cut out."

Senna smiled again. "Bakuma, if you could do so, when is it that you plan on acting? I've been waiting patiently for your threats to stop nipping at my heels and finally bite. Besides, with the way the Senju has increased the patrols around the the Daimyō, something tells me you best realize they are about to make their move."

She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving him to process the information she shared with him. A small part of her wanted to turn back around and slit his throat, but anger was weakness.

Then again, in these times of endless war, what wasn't a weakness anymore?

Bringing him bad news made her slightly smile, and the death of an elder brother had to have been an even greater addition to the burden. She only hoped he could feel the sinking pit of despair. It only made things that much more amusing.

She danced throughrest of the night without much cares for the setting sun that swept over the small camp. By the end, her legs were slightly sore from the movements, however, her pockets were filled. That was figurative, considering that she stuffed all the coins into her bra.

Once more, she was mistaken for a whore, and many tried to buy her body only to be sorely disappointed that it belonged to her only. She aided this disappointment by giving recommendations to beautiful and clean whores in the passing.

Only when she came to her room, standing in front of the closed double before her lips spread into a wide. She opened up the doors, peeking in with a smile as she caught sight of Itama Senju's lazy figure, his fingers brushing through one of her books. She quickly closed the door behind her and rushed to embrace him.

She heard his sweet laughter the moment her face dug into his neck and his arms coiled around her back. "You know it's dangerous to be here. I've warned you of that."

"And here I thought you would be more excited about the gift I've gotten you," he said after a slight chuckle as he watched Senna separate quickly with a look of greed.

"What did you get me?" She held him back by the shoulders.

"I'm still waiting for my kiss," he told her and her lips curled up as she brought him into a shallow kiss that he attempted to deepen to no avail as she kept him at bay with a surprising amount of strength with her dainty palm against his neck.

"This would be far more romantic if I got my present," she whispered against his lips as her fingers trailed over his jaw and back down to his neck. Her light chestnut hair rested down between them, and it just barely covered the wide display of cleavage that was just barely visible after Itama had carefully undid her dress ties.

"This is why I love you," he told her, digging out something from his robes. It rested inside a beautifully engraved box, and she snatched it with quick greed and a giggle so sweet that he could taste it.

She gave him one more smile before she opened it, revealing a beautifully encrusted necklace with gold markings and small sapphires made in the shape of a small crest. The smile on her face disappeared. "You must know I could never wear this here."

"Yes, I admit, that was a setback, but that just means you should come back with me," he told her and Senna's gaze grew slightly gentle.

"Is this a proposal?" Her fingers traced the Senju clan crest with a brush of her fingertips. Senna couldn't say she wasn't tempted, as Itama was quite the man. He was charismatic and charming, gentle and kind. He was also, unlike her, genuine about his feelings in ways she wasn't and could never.

"You must know that what you want and what I can give you are one and the same," he reminded her, as if he really knew what she wanted.

"This is my home," _it wasn't._

"I could be your home," again, he was tempting and her eyes slightly narrowed onto his lips as she stripped her robes from her shoulders. "Of course, there is no reason to make your decision now."

She reached over to kiss him, this time allowing what he wanted and more. After all, he did get her present. Perhaps she was a whore, but only to highly wealthy customers, regardless of their loyalty, for she had none.


	2. Capturing First Attacks

**2**  
 **༻** ❁ **༺**  
 **Capturing First Attacks**

****

**IT WAS CHILLY WHEN SENNA AWOKE TO HER BLANKETS BUNCHED** at her feet. Itama was nowhere to be seen, but in his place was a small note, written in his unmistakeable pen. She pressed her fingers up against it with a slight smile, noticing just underneath the paper was his gift.

She couldn't say that the proposition wasn't tempting, but she had always had trouble with conformity. She had also never been married before, and as interesting as the prospect sounded, it was a prospect she could never accept. Accepting would be dangerous and mostly foolish, especially since her affections were nothing more than a passing whimsy.

Still, she enjoyed his beautiful penmanship and always loved letters written in her honor. With that in mind, she folded the note and tucked it into her drawer, just underneath the pile of other notes written in her honor.

A knock disturbed her thoughts as she glanced towards the door, taking notice to the perfectly engraved flowers etched into the stitching of her rice paper shoji.

She slowly slipped on her robes, walking over to the door and slowly sliding it open to reveal a haggard and slightly disgruntled Kitsune. Her fox mask was slanted and Senna smiled as she leaned against the frame. "The nine hours are up then?" Senna, never one to enjoy failure, allowed for the woman to speak.

"I thought it best to let you." The fox glanced towards the bed with sheets haphazardly thrown askew. "Sleep in." Senna's smile widened as held out her hand. The fox placed her gloved palm in the woman's dainty fingers that wrapped around her hand tight.

The shoji doors closed behind her as Senna pressed her lips together and poured a glass of wine for the girl who hesitated before grabbing it. Still the woman did not remove her mask to drink. Senna, having no such problem, did take a large sip. "How long did he last?"

"Nearly five hours," the Kitsune said, her eyes in a hard set as her lips contorted in a frown.

"I see," Senna said, taking another sip. "And?"

"He mostly blabbered on and on about his children," Kitsune said, her eyes hard as she glanced over to a thigh high sock that was hanging on the vase. Senna followed the fox's gaze with a smile.

"I could introduce you to someone," Senna said with a smile as she took another drink. "If you have some...itch to scratch. All very discreet, you understand."

"No thank you," Kitsune said curtly.

"All business," Senna said with a grin. The woman's speech was crass and playful, but Kitsune noticed that her eyes were serious. "The Senju squad you intercepted with Owl?"

"They were apart of a larger unit. They have been gathering troops around the borders of Wind and Grass," Kitsune said setting aside the wine.

"Well then, how about I get changed and you tell me all about the data you have gathered," Senna said, feeling a spike in a familiar Chakra. She let out a sigh.

"He's already here?" Kitsune said, noticing the change in the woman's features. Senna gave a strained smile.

"He's also all business," Senna said, changing her robes with a huff. "Go before he spots you."

The fox had already disappeared, her specialty being stealth. Senna chuckled, calm as she tied the front of her obi just as the doors to her shoji were cracked open by a woman in a beautiful silk kimono. Her hair was up in intricate loops and her lips were set in an ever present smile. "Uchiha Madara has arrived. Please do take this one, mistress Senna." Tsutsuji smiled one last time, the kimono she wore designed with intricate azalea flowers that matched her name. Said woman made her destest of Madara Uchiha quite known. _"He's rude, mistress Senna. Would you not rather use Neko or Kitsune to castrate him?"_ Tsutsuji had once said, and although the flower she was named after was said to mean patience, Senna had seen that the girl had none of it.

"What did he do?" Senna was more than a little amused, since the start of her business with Madara Uchiha, she had found that all her flowers took little liking for him. It didn't help that his face soured as if he had a lemon slice in his mouth every time one of her flowers so much as brushed against a sliver of his personal space.

 _"A necessary evil_ ," was what he had once referred to as their alliance. Senna had only her agreement on that.

"He demanded your presence as if he owned this mansion," Tsutsuji said, her eyes in a firm glower as Senna scoffed.

"Of course he did. Please, bring him some tea while I change. If he does not want to drink it-"

"I'll tell him exactly what he could drink instead," Tsutsuji said, her scowl deepening.

"You must learn to keep your tongue behind your teeth, Tsutsuji. I'd rather you not lose it," Senna said, but her smile was back as she shooed the girl out. The flower bowed, and closed the doors behind her as Senna's smile disappeared.

 _What timing and bad luck_ , she thought with a sigh. She didn't have new information for him, at least not until she spoke to the fox. Still, it wasn't as if she could leave him waiting while she gathered her wits. He had threatened to burn the mansion to the ground and Senna did not doubt his pettiness. While she could rebuild, her temper might now be properly reigned and she might just see if she could kill the 'unkillable Madara Uchiha'.

She left her room, her robes prim and proper even if her eyes were set in a mischievous slant as she entered the seating room where a clean table was set in the middle with Madara standing instead of sitting. He always made it quite obvious how uncomfortable he was with every meeting in the mansion. Still, Senna always found that nothing was more secretive than the rooms of a brothel. More than that, each of her flowers that served her would never share secrets, but perhaps that was why he was so uncomfortable.

When the Uchiha made base in Kemuri, they had to work around the fact that it was unlawful, corrupt, and very hard to govern since the people of Kemuri were so used to rule by the Daimyō's distant thumb. It was a small victory of the Uchiha, but Senna was nervous that it was one that they would not be able to keep with the reports that were heard back from her scouts. With Senju forces now blocking trading routes from the Wind and Grass countries, the Uchiha took a hit that they were unlikely to bounce back in time for the next attack.

Madara Uchiha met her gaze, and his scowl deepened as took five steps. His legs were long so she had only let out two small breaths before he was in front of her. His finger moved up her throat, digging just underneath her chin in a harsh motion as he pulled her closer. The hard set of onyx eyes made her pause as she blinked in a lazy haze. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Senna asked, and she felt his fingers dig deeper into her skin as she was forced to stare up at him. Still, her smile did not disappear as she took in his marble like skin, the bags under his eyes, and the callouses of his fingers.

"The Senju," he growled out, and her lips curled again.

"Presumably back to their hideout," Senna told him, wondering which of his own spies had managed to spot Senju Itama. Senna didn't really mind that he had been seen as he wasn't nearly as adept in Shinobi arts as his brothers. That being said, she knew it was a matter of time and he had already lived up his use in Senna's bed. Madara likely did not share the same sentiment as he took her actions as a personal betrayal to the Uchiha clan.

Before she had a time to comment further, not that she would have, his fingers squeezed around her neck with such force she nearly feared it would break. _Not that it would make much difference either way_. He slammed her back against the wall, feeling the wood rattle beneath her touch. She felt the Chakra of her girls spike, but Senna's remained calm, signaling for them to stand down. It would do Senna no good to watch Madara actually kill her girls and Senna wasn't in the right state of body to fight him. She was certain that doing so would use the last of her power and then she'd be forced to slumber.

That thought caused yet another spike of worry to filter into her heart as she tried to control the fact that she was irritated.

"You traitorous scum," he hissed out and Senna's amusement grew tenfold as she placed her fingers on his wrist and trailed them towards the back of his hand.

"And what exactly are you referring to? You will have to elaborate because I haven't the slightest idea," she told him.

"Senju Itama was seen in this establishment, stalking around your room," he told her and Senna slightly chuckled, amused that he allowed himself to be seen by one of Madara's men. Still, the irritation that crept around and slithered in her mind was driving her into a rage. She was forced to bite down on her tongue just to stop herself.

"I suppose the secret it out. My paramour has been found. Let me go so I may share my side of the story," she said, and slowly, albeit reluctantly, Madara released his hold on her neck. She felt the bruising already begin to heal itself when she turned to the small table where a flask, or rather tokkuri, of wine and two cups had already been prepared for her to consume. She poured herself a glass for the both of them, but much like her fox, he didn't touch it. "Now, don't make me drink alone. This is the expensive vintage. After all, I get nothing but the best."

That much was obvious, as Senna's very aura dined in luxury. It emitted from everything she touched and everything she owned. The rest of the small village was much different as most of it was poor and stricken with famine. The brothel, however, was untouched and beautiful. Men, after all, liked to feel wealthy and powerful when they fucked their painted whores. Senna was in a business of making men happy, that way she could gather all the secrets she needed.

Her flowers would gain those secrets from every client, while her masks would use force and other means to bring everything else Senna's way.

"I don't drink with whores," Madara told her, watching as she took a sip of her wine.

"I am a dancer, not a whore," Senna's voice was biting, but her composure stayed firm on her face. Like most men, his body language was open for her to claim, but his eyes were cold and steady. "Still, my 'whores' are smarter than half your army. Watch your tongue."

Senna was used to lustful men, but she had never been subjugated to one stronger than she was, and she knew in her bones that he was stronger. At least, right now he was and had Senna been at full power with no chance of losing it, she wondered who would actually win. Unfortunately, Senna was not at full strength and she could feel that strength draining everyday.

"Women are either daughters or wives or whores, no in between. Even a woman as crafty as you, Senna," he told her and her brow raised, her hand cupping her cheek as her pulse slightly peaked with what resembled rage. She bit it back with a smirk, the hazel hue of her eyes narrowing upon him.

"And what of Uchiha men? With the state this war has gone in, they are only prisoners of war or rotting with their lost limbs in medic tents," Senna said back, and Madara's eyes narrowed, and she could begin to see him slowly sober up from his rage.

"You should perhaps rethink that comment," he warned her, but Senna was above petty warnings.

"You're right, with how weak your army has gotten, I doubt they could live long enough to see the dank prison cells," she said and before she could retort much further, she felt his forearm press against her neck, slamming her back once again against the wall. Her eyes practically glowed with irritation as her fingers curled into his long robes.

"I could end your insignificant life right here and now and no one would think twice to question me," he warned her and her brows raised into her bangs.

"Everyone will begin to question you soon enough. Four battles in a row you had to retreat. How much longer to you think these men would follow your every order?" Senna pressed her fingers to his forearm, her eyes confident and bold in only a way that a trained entertainer could manage when being so openly threatened. "Do you think it wise to sully your hands in civilian blood? Politically speaking, you'd see your reputation whither. More than that, do you want to lose me as an ally?"

He leaned closer, his eyes dark and intense, "do you think that killing you is the worst I can do? Don't forget what you are," he let go of her neck as if he had just touched poison.

"Trust me, Uchiha Madara, I have never forgotten," she told him, placing her palm against her neck. She was careful to turn her face away from him as the red marks healed. She walked towards the window, closing the circular panels as she took a deep sigh and turned back towards him.

"How much did you share with the Senju trash?" Madara was more tense than usual, which she suspected to be the fallback of losing a brother so soon. None of that meant anything to her, as she was mostly focused on her own annoyance that he interrupted her routine of tea and contemplation.

"You mean did I spill the location of your not so secret Uchiha hideout?" Senna sighed, glancing towards the unmade bed of sprawled sheets. "I'm happy to tell you that we don't usually do much talking during the night."

"Need I remind you of decency when conducting yourself," he said and Senna laughed.

"You are lecturing me on decency as we discuss all this in a brothel?" Senna circled a strand of hair around her pointer finger as her lashes fanned her face. "Perhaps you forget that though you Uchiha occupy this town, our lives are our own."

"Is that so?" Madara's lips curled upward as he took a step forward. "Perhaps you remember that I have the power to tear this establishment down brick by brick."

"Perhaps you remember that we have the power to please your men, dick by dick," she whispered against his ear with a playful giggle. "When was the last time you relaxed and let yourself go inside a beautiful woman?" Senna told him and his eyes rolled back in annoyance.

"If I find the Senju, I will kill him myself," Madara said, ignoring her comment.

"Doesn't matter to me either way," Senna's grin grew wide. "However, I will miss his stamina, but there are always others of that quality. Hashirama is said to have the ability to control wood. Now, that could be kinky if he uses his own wood right."

Madara's eyes slightly narrowed, before he gripped her by the chin and brought her close.

"Next time I hear of your indiscretions with enemies, I won't hesitate to remove your head," he warned. _Hack all you want, it will always grown back_ , she thought with a raise of her brows.

Senna tilted her head, grabbing taking another sip of her wine that she managed to not spill when he man handled her. "You should be thanking me. You came here pissy." Madara's scowl deepened. "But I do actually have news to share. Outside of who I choose to bed, reports have come in that many of your scouts have been unsuccessful with trade in the Wind and Grass."

Madara ran his hand over his face, obviously still just as unhappy with his over reliance on her information. "Yes."

Senna took a seat in a seiza form, her legs folded as she met his gaze. Slowly, and very reluctantly, he sat across from her. "Your plans to force the Daimyō into finically backing your cause is based entirely on forcing Senju forces into retreat. How are you to do that when your men will starve come February?"

"You've seen the blockade?" Madara had heard that the Senju had discussed allying with the Raidō clan, but those had just been rumors. Senna had all but confirmed his suspicions when she clapped her hands and a woman brought in a beautifully crafted scroll.

"Thank you, Tsubaki," Senna said, opening the scroll as the woman left. Madara was still tense until the shoji doors slid closed. "You should thank them. They are the reason you have so much of your information." Madara's scowl deepened.

"Get on with it," he ordered. She scoffed, unsealing the bindings on the scroll with intricate Fūinjutsu that Madara once felt weary that she knew. Still, something about Senna always made him suspicious, especially considering her trade was information and she had been one of the prime reasons he stationed so many men to protect Kemuri.

Senna met his gaze, already feeling the intensity of his eyes and causing her to miss the solitude of her chambers. "You should try smiling more Madara-san. I hear excessive frowning makes your balls sag."

"Your vulgarity has ceased to earn you any favor," he reminded her, causing her lips to curl in amusement. "What have you discovered?"

"I expect payment in gold," she reminded him as she ran her fingers over the map. She began circling small areas with quill pen and ink pot that had arisen from her summoning. "The borders have been sealed up with the Raidō clan's new alliance. They signed the treaty two months ago and have been gathering supplies to create the blockade in two zones across the Fire nation borders, thus stopping the run of supplies from meeting up with your camps."

"Two months and this is the first I've heard of the blockade." Madara was going to strangle her, but she met his gaze with a harsh set of her glare.

"I told your brother. It is not my responsibility if he did not heed my warning nor feel free to tell you of the blockade," she reminded him, and he felt a stab of pain at the mention of his now very dead brother. That pain was rushed out and flooded away with the hate that flowed freely in his veins.

"Continue," he bit out, swallowing the desire to crush her windpipe. Still, now that his brother was dead, Madara was set to deal with all the new responsibilities that his brother had not seen fit to prepare him to manage.

"Your men are spread thin. One of my girls captured a Senju spy," Senna said, testing what information he should know and what information she should yet share. Madara's eyes flashed at the mention, and he looked about ready to flip the table.

"Where is he?" Madara barely saw past the rage and need for revenge. If he could only kill a Senju, he was certain he could think a bit clearly. Senna, however, looked less than ready to oblige him.

"He's dead," she said, brushing the feathers of her quill against her chin. "After extracting the information, I had him killed."

"Good." Madara's fists were clenched so tight that his skin had begun to turn white.

Senna slid the glass of wine over to him with hidden amusement. "You should drink." _And calm down._

"The Senju have begun to surround the Daimyō castle, blocking all access for the Uchiha to interfere. Whatever they are planning, you haven't the men to battle all of them." Senna circled the border of the Wind, Grass, and the Daimyō castle to the east. Then, she circled Kemuri.

"You captured Kemuri the year before last," she whispered, and his eyes narrowed. "You need more alliances, Uchiha Madara. But for right now, no matter what you do, you cannot hope to keep all four points. You must pick and choose what is most beneficial to you."

"Which would you choose?" Madara didn't know why he asked, but over the year, he had grown to slightly respect her information. He couldn't say that she was not thorough. He just didn't _like her._ She was untrustworthy, valuing coin instead of actual loyalty. He didn't like much of Kemuri for that reason, but it was the trading capital, and it provided a perfect station of rest between the mountains. It had natural barriers and a dense forest that surrounded the north and south of the village. It was ideal, but Madara knew that the trading capital was useless if his men could not get the necessary supplies from the Wind and Grass.

Still, the most worrisome idea is that Daimyō and the Senju might form a truce. The saying goes, 'thou who is in favor with the Fire Daimyō, shall hold the flame country in his hand.'

"I can only give you the information, Madara-san," she said, but her lips curled. "Still, sometimes it is better to retreat strategically rather than die honorably. Do you not agree?"

━━━༻♛༺━━━

After Madara's departure, Senna poured another drink as she glanced out towards the rising sun through the small window to her left. The red shine filled the white shoji doors like traveling fire as the sun began to bask the room in light. Senna lifted the cup of wine to her lips, barely aware of her own strength as her fingers snapped the cup in her hand.

Chips of glass sliced through her thumb and brought blood to the ground. She only watched the cut bleed with apathy as her face burned with vibrant tattoo like veins, traveling down her neck and over her palm. In moments, the wound was gone.

"Mistress Senna," Tsutsuji said, opening the shoji doors as she always did, without a sound or a question. It was quite rude, but Senna didn't have much tolerance for proper etiquette. "How did he take the information?" Tsutsuji glanced towards the blood droplets on the table and the broken cup, but said nothing as she aided her mistress into a standing position. The woman was still practically trembling with rage. "Did he upset you?"

"No," Senna said, her eyes glancing back towards the window. "I'm just going to miss the sunshine."

Tsutsuji blinked slowly. "Are you heading somewhere?"

"Yes," Senna whispered again. "I believe I am."

"I should have tried harder to stop him from coming in," Tsutsuji said, her bright pink lips downturned into a frown. Senna's fist clenched.

"As if anyone could stop Madara Uchiha from doing whatever he wants," Senna told her, chuckling deeply as she hid her hand behind her back.

"Let's get you out of those robes," Tsutsuji said with a tisking sound of her tongue, as she helped slip off the robe of her mistress that had slightly soaked through the sleeves with droplets of blood. "Must all your tantrums end with the breaking of fine China?"

Senna laughed. "I apologize. Sometimes it's hard to know my own strength."

It had nearly been two years since the Uchiha soldiers had taken up residence in the large village of Kemuri, however, their hideout was somewhere in the east, and remained hidden from untrustworthy eyes. Unfortunately for the lot of them, Senna had a talent for knowing what she needed, when she needed to know. It only took a couple false smiles, a witty retort, lots of charisma, and twenty hours of torture. With all that, she found that opening her legs was hardly necessary, even if it was fun. Sex was one method of getting information, but Senna found it took too long and it didn't work on every man. In contrast, torture, real torture, worked on all of them.

"Would you like me to get you some bandages?" At the girl's question, Senna scoffed.

"We both know that is not necessary." Tsutsuji shot the woman a knowing glance. "What you can fetch me is some peace and quiet," Senna's comment was met with silence, causing her to let out a deep sigh. "That means leave."

"I know it means leave, mistress," Tsutsuji said, her lips curled up in amusement. "I would feel better, however, if you take your tantrum elsewhere. We have much yet to do and Kitsune is still awaiting your presence. Would you like some time to gather your new robes?" Tsutsuji's comment caused Senna to laugh, and Tsutsuji bowed once and walked towards the doors, leaving Senna alone with her thoughts.

She then slipped into a different kimono and it slid against her skin like silk gliding against water. She quietly sighed, holding out her hands so the sleeves would slide down her arms.

She then picked up what was left of the cup she had shattered, her frown deepening as she glanced towards the exit. Apprehension lingered in her hallow chest, but she pushed it back before she got irritated. _The best choice is to leave Kemuri for good._ Senna knew that would be the choice she would make if in his position. Still, that would leave Kemuri open for attack and Senna knew that would mean the end for her. Even without another battle—her time was limited and she could feel it.

Staring down at her hand, she had the strong desire to burn the entire mansion to the ground. Still, she did no such thing and instead, gathered her thoughts and went to go meet with her clever fox.

━━━༻♛༺━━━

She barely got a moment of rest before her door was kicked down. "You so much as take a step towards me without the money to repay my broken door, then I'm going to shove the entire thing up your ass." Senna was in no mood for games as she met the eye of Bakuma Uchiha. The brother of Madara surely had little in common with his siblings, but the temper was not one of those nothings.

"Do you want to rephrase that?" Bakuma said, causing Senna's frown to deepen as Bakuma called her empty threat and took a step, crushing her door underneath his shoe.

"It was unlocked. Maybe next time try turning the knob before you violently beat something," Senna gave him a sly smirk as she held up her drink. "Life lesson for your temper and your skills in the bedroom."

"Thought I'd rather send my message early rather than late. Things don't say hidden even when the doors are closed. Your affair with a Senju could cost us this war. You, a prostitute, know more about the inner workings of this village than anyone. What exactly have you been telling him?" Bakuma's comment made her let out a displeased frown.

"Listen here," Senna set down her glass and took a step forward. "For the last time. I am no whore. Now, if you want to imagine my perky tits and my pullable hair as you continue your campaign for this disaster spot of land and redemption to your failing name, go right ahead. I imagine not much gets you going when you're surrounded by boys."

"Watch what you say, Senna."

"You're right. For all I know, you're more into having your hair pulled by one flat chested and bodacious boy," Senna giggled, pushing back her hair before she refilled her cup. She didn't get a chance to take a drink as he knocked it out of her hand.

"Don't make me execute you," he told her, and Senna gripped his shirt and brought him into her lips.

"Go ahead. I've had enough of the foreplay."

But just like every other crime she commits, he forgave her and they once more embraced. She giggled against his lips.

"You know, for the amount of times you've insinuated I was a whore, you've never paid me afterwards. I'm starting to think you're cheap," she told him, feeling his chuckle vibrate against her neck.

"Maybe if you were more refined then no one would insinuate your supposed profession," he suggested pushing her up against the bed.

"It's why you love me," she reminded him knowingly.

His deep chuckle made her smirk as he knelt down and kissed her lips. "I could never love you."

Senna knew better, but she didn't fight him and instead opened her legs and invited him forward, running her hand through his hair. She kissed him as if she loved him, but with the way her time was becoming limited, she just wanted to get everything out of her system before it was too late.

She knew that time was fleeting, and as the war progressed, it was likely Bakuma was to parish in an unmarked grave somewhere to the west. If that was to be then she could only kiss him like it was his last day on earth. Though she had the power to aid him, she didn't feel enough to save his life.

Her affections were fleeting and when Bakuma Uchiha died a week later on the battlefield, she felt nothing. Perhaps not. Perhaps she felt a hint of disappointment.

━━━༻♛༺━━━

The benefit of working in the... _entertainment_ industry was the knowledge. Gossip was around every corner and many of the times, outside the loud sex in thin walled rooms, the men and women would discuss politics. They would discuss ideals. They would discuss everything from flowers to the ongoing war. Still, no one wanted to approach the subject of the great Bakuma Uchiha's death at the hands of Senju Tobirama in west. He had tried to retake the border between the Wind country, but, as Senna's fox had told her, this had been a trap. Now, with Bakuma's men butchered in the west, the journey to Kemuri was a straight shot.

Senna's brows furrowed, staring at herself in her mirror as she took another long drink of wine. With this, she took a deep breath as if she could wish away the entire world. Still, she made her preparations and her counterpart had a way about her. If it were Senna and Tobirama, there was no way Senna could earn his trust. This was necessary, even if it was annoying. This was how she could live. She had to remind herself of all this as she squeezed her eyes shut and left the room.

Uchiha soldiers, commanders, and the like all enjoyed the company of the pleasure district. Maybe it was because when all they did was train and fight, they hardly had the time to get a wife of their own. Maybe it was because, in this harsh and awful society of misogyny and male children being favored, there just weren't enough women to marry.

Her voice rang through the room and her fingers struck the cords gently enough to catch the mood. It had to be subtle, so as not to interrupt conversation, but it also had to be noticeable, so as to set the mood. Everything was important when it came to ambiance, and everything right down to the shades of colors of the tapestry and the carpet, were all specifically selected in order to get men to empty their wallets.

Senna was there, on the stage, as an unattainable source of entertainment. That too was on purpose as men usually wanted what was unavailable to them. It kept them coming back to her, spending every cent they earned only to be satisfied by her smile and another woman's touch.

It was then that she heard the screams from outside. She was certain, if not for her own well trained ears that she might have missed it. She stopped playing, glancing over to the side and catching the attention of the guests around. The girls dared not mutter a word of protest, after all, she did own them and this establishment itself.

She stood, carefully setting aside her koto and dragged it towards the wall. She felt the vibration of the Chakra from her distance, long before the very soldiers in her company. She clapped her hands and almost instantly the girls all stood with an apologetic smile towards their male partners. Senna nodded her head, and the girls all exited the room into the hall.

"It's been lovely getting to know you-" Senna send them a sweet smile, causing one to grow livid. Senna immediately recognized him as Rigo Uchiha, former general of Madara's falcon fraction. Rigo's job was to oversee any potential threats on the border, but after the blockade, he had been severely punished and demoted for negligence. It was one of Madara's many changes after his brother's death. _He always was a temperamental man when drunk._

"What is the meaning to this? Need I remind you that you are property that I paid for," Rigo said and Senna's smile spread into something insidious.

"You're quite right," she agreed, bowing her head and in moments he was screaming, blood splattering over the ground as his shoulder opened up. She felt her face burn with black veins spreading over her skin. Many of the soldiers went to aid their former general, but there wasn't a chance to do so as Ninja bearing the Senju mark came rushing in and the slightly drunk men had no chance to defend themselves. In moments they succumbed to the massacre, the blood bath staining her once beautifully molded seats.

Senna, unnoticed and unbothered, slipped out of sight with no regard to the dying Uchiha.

She didn't get far as she felt one man motion to attack her. Her back slammed into the wall, her eyes narrowed and cat like as he began to unbuckle his trousers. She understood the appeal of a whore, and many didn't consider fucking whores to be rape under any circumstances.

"You really want to do this," she asked, not bothering to warn him as he gave a lustful grin.

"Just shut your mouth and it won't hurt," he told her and her lips twitched up.

"I wish I could say the same for you," she said, shoving her fingers into his guts. She did it slowly, and silenced his scream with her kiss, so as to not alert his comrades who were currently looting the area. She did it all rather slowly, watching as he attempted to get away.

She was stronger. Also, she was angrier. These soldiers signified her loss of power. When he fell down dead, his body made a loud thump, catching the attention of the men in the room. Senna smiled, her black veins engulfing her face circling and resembling vines.

"You almost died from an axe when you fifteen." Her eyes were harsh, narrowed with a burning anger as she raised her hand. The man she set her eyes on had fallen to his knees with a scream as blood seeped through his armor. "It was terrible place to be hit. Near an artery. I imagine you had a very talented medic. There are none this time." The man screamed, the old wound resurfacing as she turned her sights to the next soldiers.

She winced, feeling her pulse speed, _I am running out of time_. She did the same thing to the others, all falling with fatal wounds except one who was clutching his side. He had had no such near fatal attack, just what looked like an old resurfacing of an arrow wound.

She took her time walking up to him, but once she did, it just took one strike from the dagger hidden in her sleeve to end his life.

****


	3. Capturing A New Life

**3**  
 **༻** ❁ **༺**  
 **Capturing A New Life**

****

  
**SANA GLANCED OVER THE CORPSES THAT LITTERED THE ROOM** with a gaping wide eyes and an expression of horror. She went to cover her eyes, only to see her skin was covered in blood. She lurched forward, feeling bile run up her throat and escape through her lips as her palms clutched the blood soaked ground. She couldn't focus on anything but her shaking hands.

"I can't breathe," she muttered, falling into a shallow display of panic. _This isn't who I am._

She could feel her other self in the dormant caverns of her mind, and like the sour taste of wine on her tongue, she could feel her own bloodlust. She pushed it down, trying to access old memories in order to quench the confusion.

She glanced down with freight when she noticed the dagger clasped in her palm. She dropped it as if it had caught on fire, clutching her stomach and feeling the blood soak into her hands. She rubbed the blood off onto her robes, which was an action that her other self would never perform.

But this Sana wasn't so vain and held no attachment towards clothes, especially not ones that didn't belong to her. She raised her head at the sound of screams, only to see one of the courtesan rush into the room, her face stricken with horror at the sight.

The girl met Sana's equally surprised expression, only to rush to her side. "Mistress, we have to leave. The Senju are attacking."

The Senju were attacking the last time Sana was awake. How long has it been this time? Everything was wrong and she was disoriented so she allowed the girl to drag her into the hall, taking notice to the intricate tapestries of naked women, painted women, and the flowers in full bloom and painted onto the walls. The girl led her to another room, quite different than the one before, this one was plain and had many locks and bolts on the door. The courtesan quickly bolted it shut after Sana stepped inside, leaving herself a moment to study the seals on the door. They were written in ink, in a hand that she recognized as her own.

The girls all looked to Sana with expectations and impatience, leaving her confused. She wasn't her counterpart and being shoved in the midst of war was exhausting. She also felt weaker, proving that her counterpart used a lot of power in order to force her out of slumber and take over.

But Sana, no matter what form she took and which heart occupied her chest, wasn't useless and there are a few things that she would not forget how to do. Sealing Jutsu was just one of those things. She took a step forward, raising her hand against the door and weaving her Chakra into the seal, successfully performing the summons.

At least in theory. Instead of the Ho'ou, all she got was a feather. "Are we going to die here then?" One of the courtesan joked, but there was a hint of truth in her voice. Sana raised her gaze towards the girls with a frown.

"Who are you again?" Sana asked, curiouser and curiouser. She didn't much care of how odd the question was to a woman who obviously knew the face that Sana occupied. "I just remembered. I don't care."

Sana picked up the feather that had fallen to the ground, feeling that her life was turning into one big joke. Her own summons had rejected her. Sana took a step forward, running her hand against the door, feeling the intricate wood against her skin.

"I'll find a way to get to you, and then it will be the end of you," Sana warned the Ho'ou in a soft whisper. They were the birds that she had found, and yet they have chosen her counterpart instead.

"What do we do?" asked the courtesan, eyes beginning to water at the sound of a scream outside.

Sana attempted to invade her other self's memories, but all she got was blackness. "Sit here and wait for it to be over. Raids never last too long," she muttered, leaving out that usually at the end of a raid, the attackers enjoyed their spoils. That includes the women who were unlucky enough to have been taken alive.

"What if they come in here?" One of the nameless women asked, her palm against her head.

Sana's brows furrowed, deciding that silence was her only proper answer. She frowned, sitting down and performing a couple hand symbols, earning a couple confused whispers from the girls. Sana didn't care about their words, and instead focused on blocking everything out.

_Talk to me. You like to talk_ Sana thought with a frown.

"Being rude isn't a good way to start up a conversation." Senna's voice filled the girl's head, forcing her eyes to open only to see the intricate blossoms of the room she had been inside was gone. She took notice to the disappearance to all the courtesan that had surrounded her.

"It's the only thing that gets your attention," Sana replied, holding back a grimace as she felt her Chakra drain every minute she remained.

Senna's lips curled, rather mockingly, as she ran her fingers along the small wooden bed that Sana slowly recognized as her own, back when she had still been some semblance of human. She ignored the portraits on the walls and the intricate bedsheets that held flowers stitched into the silk.

"I wouldn't go that far. There are plenty things that get my attention," Senna replies, pushing back a strand of hair as she leaned against the bed. "Don't be shy. Tell me what more you could possibly want now that you've successfully stolen my body."

"Our body," Sana reminded her, causing a hint of annoyance to pass through her doppelgänger's eyes before it went blank.

"Yes. _Our_ body. For now at least," Senna smirked, turning to walk away, her body already beginning to disappear.

Sana couldn't let her walk away. "I need to know a few things."

Senna paused, slowly turning her head to face the girl. "The price doesn't come cheaply. Not like you can die. Suffer cluelessly."

"I'll make a trade. An offer," Sana told her. "Name your price."

Senna's lips curled. "Give me control."

"If I did that then asking for what's going on would be pointless," Sana reminded her.

"Then we have nothing more to discuss. Figure it out alone," Senna told her with a sneer. The woman had already began to disappear, causing Sana to grow worried for a moment. If she stayed here too long begging, then she would run out of Chakra, thus allowing her counterpart to gain control. She couldn't bare another slumber.

"Full control," Sana forced out with a hand against her face. Senna slowly turned back around with a raised brow, her lips curling up.

"Full control?"

"This body is yours at your own discretion," Sana told her, causing Senna to tilt her head to the side, allowing the chestnut hair to fall over her shoulder. Sana felt her heart pound in her chest, already feeling the after effects of fear creep into her veins. She, more than anyone, knew what horrors her doppelgänger was capable of, but more than that, it gave Senna more time to do away with her entirely.

"I'm sensing a downside?" Senna was obviously intrigued, but it didn't show in the empty void of her eyes.

"For one day," Sana told her, taking a bold step forward. "It is a generous offer. One that you would never bestow upon me."

"That's only because I've never needed you the way you need me." Senna sneered once more, taking long strides until she stood in front of her counterpart, taking in their mutual distain for one another. "It doesn't give me much time."

"More than you've ever given me. Now. Your answer. What is going on?" Sana asked, but Senna was already turning around to walk away.

"One day only? Do you take me for the fool?" Senna chuckled. "No. I can wait. You will lose your power and the switch will happen. Come back again soon. We have forever."

"Two days. Final offer."

"No. Final offer."

Sana felt her Chakra begin to waver and along with it, her heart rate spiked. "Three days. You know this deal is better than any one you've ever given me."

Senna giggled, grabbing Sana's arm and turning it so her palm faced her. "That's so very true. But don't forget, we are bound by the blood we've shed." She used her ring to cut into her skin, creating a seal. She didn't even flinch when she did so, creating intricate lines and kanji that Sana herself had never seen incorporated into a seal before.

"You've never lied to me before. Will you uphold our deal?" Sana asked, already knowing that Senna's manipulations and devious nature was never upheld through blatant lies. Rather, it was half truths and deceptions that left her stunned every time.

"Down to the last drop. This seal will allow me access to our body for three days. Any time I wish of it. If you choose to bare it, you cannot ever have it removed until the bargain is struck," Senna told her and Sana frowned, but cut into her palm and pressed it against her doppelgänger's bleeding hand. She felt it burn through her.

"How do you plan on enforcing it?" Sana asked, finding the marking covering her palm in black writing.

"Surely you have felt that your control over the Saisei is limited to mere healing," Senna told her, causing Sana's eyes to widen in surprise. "It's mine now."

"Wait...what? You couldn't have," Sana's brows furrowed together, her own fear rushing into her spine, tingling her nerves with a touch of irritation. "How?"

"If I trusted you more, this would have been unnecessary," Senna told her with a sweet smile. "But it has been nearly half a century so I picked a couple tricks on control."

"And what are you planning on doing with it?" Sana already knew, but she had to hear it from her counterpart's own lips. However, the woman only gave her a sly smile.

"A little of this and a little of that. The clock has been standstill for us for so long. I thought you'd be happy to hear that it finally beginning to move," Senna made a ticking sound with her tongue before she placed her palm against Sana's cheek. In moments, Sana felt memories that were not her own, flow through her skull at such a rate that she feared it would crack. While they filled in the blanks of the last fifty years, she could see there were holes. There were parts missing in a haze, just out of Sana's grasp.

"You didn't uphold your end of the bargain. What is it that you're trying to hide?" Sana asked, feeling anger rush through her blood and pulsate in a way that only Senna could force out of her.

"Watch your mouth. It's not my fault that your request was so vague. I gave you fifty years worth of memories, more than many lives at all. You never said I had to give you all of them," Senna's body began to fade. "Now look at that. You're out of time. How about you do us both a favor and train your body instead of your mind. Then, just maybe, you might survive into our next millennium."

When she disappeared and Sana opened her eyes, she was already back in that room with the prostitutes that her counterpart was hiding out with for the time being. Sana understood, as this village consisted of wives, daughters, whores, and dead women. Senna could neither take no husband nor be anyone's daughter. She found a way to co-exist as a powerless woman, and yet stay in the loop of politics. It was clever. She trained women from a young age and rescued women from young ages from low class brothels. She instilled an environment that they could work and be safe, and more than that, Senna had their trust. _Keeping up with everything in the shadows._

But it wasn't who Sana wanted to be. Mostly, she wanted to be left alone, surrounded by books and scrolls and trees. Maybe a cat too, but instead, she was trapped by Senna's ability to destroy anything Sana created for herself.

"Itadori-sama," one of the women's voice pierced Sana's thoughts, and she vaguely recognized the woman through a memory that definitely wasn't her own. Sana could remember they way she had these women apprehended off the streets, trained, and sold. The thoughts made the nausea plague Sana's stomach like a disease.

They were loyal, bringing any information they obtained from the men they took to bed and handed it over to Senna. They probably didn't even realize that Senna didn't care if they lived or died. She didn't care of the labors that strained their bodies or the horrors that plagued their lives that seemed so bleak and relentless. Sana didn't care either, but she still didn't want them serving her the way they had her other self. _I don't want this life._

The door was knocked down in moments, falling at Sana's feet as men from the Senju clan grabbed hold of women and dragged them out by their hair with no mercy. Sana watched them beg her to protect them, a promise that her other self had made. Senna always did have a soft spot for battered and beaten women. Despite all of Senna's cruelty and harsh moments, Sana also battled her own demons of apathy that always devoured her entire being every time she opened her eyes for the first time in decades. Her body held a monster, and sometimes, that monster wasn't her other soul, but rather the very same one that lived in her heart.

This life meant nothing to her. These women meant nothing to her. This war meant nothing to her. She let the women get taken away, allowing herself to be grabbed. She allowed them to toss her around like a rag doll, her hair flying over her face as she tried to build up the desire to fight back. She watched one of them rip open Erika's kimono. Erika was a small girl Senna had saved from thieves years back, and perhaps the only one in this house that Senna might have actually cared about. The soldier looked ready to claim his prize when a katana dug into his back, connected to the nimble hands of a white haired man.

"I can always find at least one squad, breaking away from the group towards the nearest brothel past the city gates," the man's voice was emotionless, but his eyes were intense. They were a brilliant shade of red that devoured Sana's attention the moment he stepped into the room. He tore his blade from the man's back, and it made a cracking sound of broken bone before blood spurt out like a fountain. "How predictable."

"Lord Tobirama," one of the men who had been holding onto Sana's waste let her go as if she were made from a briar patch. She wanted to scoff, but his eyes were mesmerizing, and they filled her with its intensity.

They didn't even glance her way, no matter how much she stared. She felt heat trickle through her chest like a wandering snake, slithering and devouring everything that she was. She took a step forward, and finally he met her gaze, but his seemed uninterested. "I know you." She thought she did. Perhaps she was wrong, because he couldn't recognize her at all. After a moment of staring, she realized who he couldn't have been, yet looked so much like.

He ignored her, focusing on reprimanding his traitorous unit.

Right down to the way his hair spiked and the way his eyes slanted, resembled her brother. It was so great a resemblance that it nearly felt as if she were staring straight at him. Of course, that was impossible. Not only did her brother never stop smiling, and Tobirama was so obviously devoid of smiles, but her brother had been dead for longer than she could remember.

At least, he might as well have been dead because he would never show his face to Sana or Senna ever again. Senna made sure of that and Sana hardly helped with her own demons that allowed for corruption so easily. Tobirama glanced at the man standing behind him, and he shot forward like a bolt of lightning, puncturing his heart without a second thought before following suit with the rest.

"We are your enemies. Why defend us?" Sana asked, tilting her head to the side as Tobirama glanced over to her from next to the dead bodies of his previous comrades.

"As far as I'm concerned, they were my enemies too. If I were you, I'd get out of Kemuri," Tobirama said, addressing all of them before he turned to walk away.

"And go where?" Sana asked, curious if there was anywhere else she could go. The women glanced at her as if they couldn't even recognize her.

"That's not my problem," Tobirama answered honestly, walking out to take control of the raid.

"What was that?" Erika asked her, the moment he was gone. Sana glanced her way, uninterested by her fearful tone. She met the gaze of all the courtesan, finding them to be betrayed and scared. "You promised to protect us."

"Ah," Sana stood up straight, stripping off the top layer of her kimono with disinterest. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not one for protecting anyone. Not even myself." She began to walk towards the exit, not about to cower in a coffin of bodies and decay with women who were not her friends nor acquaintances.

"If you walk out, you will not be welcomed back," Erika threatened, and Sana paused for a moment, remembering bits of Senna's memory of this place, right down to the joyous laughter and sense of belonging. Sana knew that her counterpart felt most welcome here, so it would be far more amusing to watch it grow to reject her if she ever returned.

"Welcomed back?" Sana tasted the words on her tongue, turning back towards the girls. There was still a monster in her chest, and memories that weren't her own still confused and numbed whatever warmth she attempted to will into her heart. "I own this establishment. I own your clothes. I own you. I will do as I please. Don't forget your place," Sana said, walking out of the establishment. She spotted a woman in a fox mask stop her before she could go far.

"I see," the fox woman said, causing Sana's brow to raise. "You have changed minds as you expected." Sana felt a flash of irritation at the implication that Senna had prepared for her departure. "Worry not. I will manage the house in your absence, as discussed, Senna." The way the woman spoke, as if the fox were speaking through her and Sana wasn't even there caused a rush of rage to spread over her palms. Instead of act on it, Sana forced her legs to move.

She hardly wanted to live in the shadow of her other life, even if it seemed bleak and she was forced to follow it. She would find another way. Her own way. If she could make her other self suffer even a fraction of the pain Sana has felt, then that would be even better.

The outside world was blinded by fire, and she saw fighting at every corner. Houses burned as flammable as flowers, spreading round mushrooms of smoke in the sky. It made the night look all the darker, flooding it with smoke. It was fitting for a place called Kemuri, but Sana held no attachments, and watching it burn didn't make her feel anything. It was as if she were watching a story from a tapestry, except with a lot more screaming and crying.

Women and children's bodies were not spared mistreatment, and she caught sight of a kid, no more than eight, dead at her feet. It looked to be caused by fire or an explosion, judging by burn marks and bits of glass embedded in his skull. Slowly, Sana knelt down to just look at it, breathing in the stench of smoke and cooking flesh.

She felt, for a moment, undeniable pity. She knew what she should be feeling, but it was like she woke up from a dream and all logic of how she should react was met with apathy. The sky, filling thicker with smog was more real that the bodies next to her. She felt her lungs burn with the contact, but the Saisei made dying no easy thing. It was the crying sound of a little boy that finally broke her out of her stupor. He was knelt over his dead mother, his shoulders shaking as sobs wrecked his tiny body.

Sana glanced towards the side, watching as an arrow soared through the sky and headed straight for his tender skull. She almost let it go undisturbed, but her body reacted faster than her mind as she caught the arrow mid air in her palm. The boy glanced up with his red, beady eyes, glancing back and forth between her and the arrow in her hand. Sana was just as confused as she crushed it in half and let it drop to the ground.

"Well, there's more to you than meets the eye," Tobirama's voice announced itself from behind her, and she straightened, catching his eyes with furrowed brows. Her body was stronger than the last time she had control. It was faster.

The hows of that training were left in black holes, ripped in the memory fragments that she had gotten back.

"There really isn't much else," Sana answered, watching as an Uchiha soldier rushed at the Senju commander that she slowly recognized as Tobirama Senju, younger brother to Hashirama Senju.

"Is that so?" Tobirama dodged the oncoming attack with a nonchalant glance her way, allowing the clumsy attack to barrel straight into her. She blinked, feeling a blade strapped to her wrist that she remembered Senna placing there every morning. She reached for it, but just as she went to attack, her arm froze.

Regardless of apathy, she also never liked killing anybody. Her mind rejected it even though her body was prepared to fight. She dropped the blade and scooted out of the way, allowing Tobirama to strike him down with a single stab to his heart. She glanced down at her shaking hands, finding the bits of blood still staining her skin from Senna's brutal massacre. It was an annoying reminder that they were just too different.

However, they both had their demons that turned them into monsters.

****

**Author's Note:**

> So is this yet another fiction that I'm uploading? I know. I should just stop, but I did comment on my profile that the Chasing Smoke/House of Cards/Cheating Fate series had one last installment. Now, this story, unlike the rest, wont be quite like the others in that you don't need to read the others to understand all of Senna's story. Her story takes place many, many years in the past so it's necessary to read the others.


End file.
